Margarita Moonshine
Margarita Moonshine, commonly referred to as Rita, is a unicorn pony and the co-owner of the Iron Mustang Inn, which she owns with her partner Tequila Sunrise. There, she acts as the general hostess and bartender and is assisted by her pet phoenix, Sol. Physical description Rita is a pale green unicorn pony with a slightly curved horn. She has curly dark green hair with lighter green streaks and green eyes. She wears a silver bracelet on her front left hoof and her cutie mark is a margarita glass with a lime wedge. Personality Rita is very kind, tender and cheery, making her guests feel very welcome at the Iron Mustang Inn. She works hard to ensure that guests have a comfortable stay and spends much of her time listening to the sorrows of guests while bartending. She's very good at listening and giving people advice, though she sometimes wishes that someone would take the time to listen to what's on her mind. Despite having grown up in an extremely privileged childhood where she could get whatever she asked for, Rita disliked receiving gifts and elaborate possessions without merit or any hard work to justify them. Relationships *Martini Mudslide (father) *Sangria (mother) *Royal Arrival (older brother) *Bay Breeze (older sister) *Tequila Sunrise (business partner, best friend and love interest) *Sol (pet) Family Rita has a very strained relationship with her family. She disliked their spoiled lifestyle and criticized the fact that they never worked hard for what they had. It was for this reason Rita left her family and cut herself off from them financially in order to make her own way. Tequila Sunrise Tequila "Teq" Sunrise is Rita's business partner and best friend. The two work very well together in managing their Inn and have excellent coordination. However, Rita harbors romantic feelings for Teq but is too afraid to admit her feelings for him. Sol Sol is Rita's pet and loyal companion. He is very obedient to her and she is kind and loving to him. Sol often aids her around the Inn by carrying guests' luggage to their rooms as well as bring guests their food and drink orders. Abilities As a unicorn, Rita is gifted in magic as well as various skill sets she puts to good use in managing the Iron Mustang Inn. Powers *'Unicorn magic:' Born a unicorn, Rita is capable of using magic, though she primarily uses telekinesis in mixing her drinks, serving customers food and moving around various other objects. Skills *'Bartending:' Rita is an excellent bartender with extensive knowledge of different drinks, all the recipes of which she knows by heart. She specializes in cocktails and various fruit drinks. She knows how to manage her bar and can even perform elaborate stunts while mixing her drinks, in particular, her signature Flaming Sol. After mixing the drink and lining up glasses on the counter, Sol flies directly above the drinks, setting the surface of the drink ablaze with his fire. *'Hostess skills:' Rita is a very welcoming hostess, always making sure her guests feel welcome and have everything they need to be comfortable. *'Managerial skills:' Raised in a wealthy business family, Rita learned about business management at a young age and dreamed of owning her own business. She knows how to run the finances and daily routines in managing the Iron Mustang Inn. *'Custodian skills:' Rita is very clean and organized and in charge of house keeping, taking care to clean rooms after guests check out and keeping the Inn in prime condition. Equipment *'Bartending tools:' Rita possesses several tools she uses for bartending such as blenders, spoons, openers, shakers and strainers. Background Rita was born to a rich and noble couple, Martini Mudslide and Sangria, in Canterlot and has an older brother and sister named Royal Arrival and Bay Breeze. Rita lived a very privileged life attended the highest schools for unicorns and always got whatever she asked for. However, Rita disliked how she and her siblings could get whatever they wanted instantly without any hard work or merits to justify their possessions. So, Rita decided to leave Canterlot and cut herself off financially from her parents in order to make her own way. She arrived in a small town along the coast that was well known for being a pit stop for many travelers named Iron Pad-Docks. There, she met Tequila Sunrise, who at the time had just inherited his family's inn which had experienced a downward spiral in the past few years. Teq and Rita struck up a business partnership and together, restored the Iron Mustang Inn to it's former glory. While Teq acts as the general manager and chef, Rita works as the hostess and bartender, often aided by her pet phoenix, Sol. Rita is well known for her elaborate stunt shows while mixing her drinks. Throughout their years of owning the Inn, Rita eventually came to develop romantic feelings for Teq, but lacks the courage to express them for fear of ruining their relationship and as a result, their business. Gallery Magiteq.png|Rita and Teq for Valentine's Day of 2013 Human Rita and Teq.png|A humanized Margarita alongside a humanized Tequila. Siren Margarita Moonshine .png|Rita as a siren Trivia *Rita's name derives from margarita, a cocktail, and moonshine, an alcoholic beverage. **Maggie's family also sport the names of actual cocktails as their names. *Her cutie mark is an actual margarita glass. *Given the focus of My Little Pony to a younger audience, all of Rita's drinks are made in the non-alcoholic varations. *Alternate name choices: Shirley Temple, Piña Colada. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Good